dukesfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Plane Ride, Chapter 1
Chapter 1: Don't Be in De-Nile (Part 1) Chris randomly popped into the camera and said, "Man it's good to be back!" He looked over at a shark, who was eating his jet ski, and he screamed, "No, stupid shark!" Chef just sat there and laughed to the point were he almost started crying. Chris glared at Chef, while familiar face was shown. She asked, "Hey Chris, can I be an intern this time?" Chris screamed, "No, your time with the show is over!" Izzy said, "Okay, bye!" A puff of smoke appeared, and Izzy vanished. Chef and Chris just looked at each other wide-eyed. They began pacing themseleves when the first contestant finally arrived. The contestant was female, and she had brown hair, a black dress, black boots, and had a lovely fragrence to her. She mumbled, "Hi, I'm Jennifyr." Chris had a cheesy grin on his face, and said, "Why hello there." Jennifyr walked away, texting. Chef just sat there and listened to her text until the next contestant came. The contestant was male, had a labcoat on, a black shirt, and a strange shade of green pants. He introduced himself saying, "Hello, I'm Heinz Doofenwartz." Chris blinked curiously at Heinz, and said, "Wow, nice fashion sense!" Heinz smiled and said, "Thanks my great-grandfather Heinz Doofenshmirtz gave it to me on my fourteenth birthday." Chef and Chris just sat there laughing, so Heinz walked up to Jennifyr and introduced himself. Heinz said, "Hello, I'm Heinz!" Jennifyr asked him, "Like Heinz 57 ketchup?" Heinz shouted, "No, after my great-grandfather!" Jennifyr giggled and said, "Hello Heinz, I'm Jennifyr, with a y." Jennifyr twirled her brown braids. Heinz asked her, "I noticed your ring, are you engaged, and why so young?" Jennifyr stated, "My boyfriend Dil is currently in rehab for drugs and alcohol, and he proposed on my fifteenth birthday." Heinz asked, "So you're waiting another two years to get married?" Jennifyr replied, "I'm gonna try." The two teens smiled at each other. The camera switched back over to Chris and Chef with the next contestant, which was male. The boy said, "Hello, I'm Terence." He had on a LeBron James jersey, black basketball shorts, and green hightops. Jennifyr's jaw dropped as she saw Terence, she tried to hide behind Heinz, but Heinz said, "Look, the next contestant!" Jennifyr tried to run into the plane, but Chef closed the door, causing her to run into the door. "Ow!" Jennifyr screamed. Heinz and Terence just blinked at each other, and Heinz said, "Hello, I'm Heinz." He put out his hand, signaling Terence to do the same. Terence shook his hand and said, "Hello Heinz, I'm Terence." Terence shot a nasty glare in Jennifyr's direction. Heinz asked him, "Do you two know each other?" Jennifyr's face became red with embarrasment as she walked towards them. Terence mumbled to her, "Thought you'd never see me again, eh?" Jennifyr said to Heinz, "Terence is my ex-stalker.. I mean boyfriend." Chef let out a loud laugh, and Terence flipped him off. Heinz asked Jennifyr, "So you don't want me to mention it?" She nodded. The camera switched back over to Chris with the next two contestants. They were both male, one wearing a white apron and hightops, and another was bald, and Nike shorts, and black hightops. Chris said, "Welcome Kin and Kyle!" Kyle took out some salsa, and asked, "Want some?" Chris said, "Sure, I love salsa!" Kyle gave Chris a chip, he dipped it in the salsa, ate it, and screamed, "I love this!" Kyle said, "Thank you!" Jennifyr smiled as Kyle walked up to her, and she said, "Hey, I'm Jennifyr." The two teens just sat there and smiled at each other for awhile. Kin walked up to Heinz and said, "Hello, I'm Kin." Heinz shook his hand, and replied, "Hello, I'm Heinz." Terence smiled at Chef, and asked him, "When can we enter the plane?" Chef just whistled and walked away. Jennifyr asked Kyle, "Where are you from?" The two began to smile once again. Kyle replied, "California." He pulled out his "I Heart Cali" shirt, and gave it to her. Jennifyr said, "Ah, thank you!" Kyle asked, "You got a boyfriend?" "Nope." Jennifyr lied. Kyle mumbled to himself, "Jackpot." Jennifyr's eyes widened when she saw Dil arrive. Chris welcomed Dil, and another teen with dress pants, a combover, black dress shpes. and a black shirt and tie. Dil said, "Hello, I'm Dil." He got out of the limo, and hit his head on the roof. Micah said, "Hello fellow brother, I'm Micah." Chris quickly walked away. Dil ran up to Jennifyr, picked her up, and shouted, "Jenny!" Kyle looked confused. Jennifyr introduced Dil to Kyle, by saying, "Kyle, this is my boyfriend Dil, Dil, this is Kyle." Kyle walked away, with an agitated look upon his face. Dil shouted to Kyle, "Nice to meet you!" Jennifyr bit her lip and stared at Kyle. Kyle muttered, "Yeah, whatever." Micah asked him, "What is the problem fellow brother?" Kyle raised his eyebrow and walked away. The camera switched back over to Chris, with the next three contestants, two female, one male. Chris said, "Welcome Chrissey, Erikk, and Kelsi." Chrissey replied, "Hi Chris!" Erikk walked away, acting like he was surfing. Kelsi asked Chris, "What's his deal?" Chris replied, "Beats me." Chrissey and Kelsi walked towards Jennifyr. Heinz welcomed Erikk, and Erikk asked, "Is your name like Heinie?" Heinz shot a glare at Erikk. Heinz shouted, "No, it's Heinz!" Erikk said, "Woops, sorry bro." The camera switched over to Jennifyr and Dil, with Jennifyr with a serious look on her face. Dil asked, "What's wrong baby?" Jennifyr began to cry, but managed to mumble, "I'm breaking up with you." Dil smacked Jennifyr, and stormed off. "Cheater!" He shouted, with his fists clenched. Jennifyr just continued to cry, rubbing her cheek. Chrissey and Kelsi finally got over to Jennifyr, and Chrissey asked, "Are you okay?" Jennifyr shook her head no. Chrissey and Jennifyr hugged. Terence mumbled to Dil, "Now you know how it feels huh? Well haha." Dil punched Terence, and walked away. The camera switched back over to Chris, with the next three contestants, one female, two male. The female was wearing a pink dress, and pink heels. One boy was 5'11, wearing a Miami Heat jersey, blue shorts, and turquiose sandals. Another boy was wearing an Oklahoma City Thunder jersey, gray shorts, and black hightops. Chris said, "Hello Carolyne, Nicolas, and Perry." Carolyne smacked Chris and said, "Hello." After that she walked away, leaving Chris speechless. Nicolas mumbled, "Hey, I'm Nic." He stepped back from Chris, and walked towards Micah and Terence. Chris said, "Hello, Perry." He put his hand out to shake Perry's Perry said, "Hello Chris." He spotted Heinz and ran towards him. Heinz yelled, "You!" He ran towards Perry, with his fists clenched. Heinz and Perry met, and Perry kicked Heinz. He screamed, "Ow, you stupid brat!" Kyle ran up to Jennifyr, and asked, "What's wrong?" Jennifyr replied, "I dumped Dil." She continued to weap. Kyle asked her, "So you're obviously not ready to go out yet, even though you really want to?" She nodded. Kyle smiled at her. The camera switched back over to Chris, with 4 new contestants, all females, all wearing the same outfit: black dress, blue heels, and ironically, all of them were blondes. Chris welcomed them. Katarah said, "Hello, my parents are rich." Gretchin asked, "Wait, aren't you Princess Katarah Robuck?" Katarah nodded. "Oh my gosh, I love the royal family!" Rebeca stated. Katarah mumbled, "Thanks." Rebeca was bowing down to Katarah as if her life depended on it. Maddie asked Rebeca, "Um, why are you bowing down?" Gretchin and Katarah began to laugh. Maddie walked towards Jennifyr, who was still crying. She asked, "What's wrong?" Jennifyr shook her head and continued to weap. Gretchin pointed at Jennifyr, and said, "What a baby." Katarah and Rebeca nodded in agreement. Kyle mumbled to Nicolas and Perry, "I really do like Jennifyr, she just lied to me about not having a boyfriend." A mosquito then bit Kyle, and he didn't even wince. Terence was rubbing his arm from Dil's punch, and muttered, "Dil will regret that." That spot began to turn into a large bruise. Erikk stuck his surfboard in the sand, and asked, "So where's the beach?" Heinz rolled his eyes at Erikk's pathetic question. Micah replied, "Brother Erikk, we're in the middle of nowhere, do you really think there'd be a beach here?" Erikk nodded his head yes. Heinz and Micah said nothing, and walked away. Heinz asked Micah, "Do you really think he could be smart someday?" Micah nodded yes. Heinz asked, "How do you know?" Micah said, "God has faith in everyone." Heinz mumbled to himself, "Nutjob." Micah began kneeling down, praying. Heinz eyed Micah strangely. Gretchin walked up to Jennifyr and asked, "What's wrong with you?" Kelsi glared at her for several seconds. Chrissey slapped Gretchin, and screamed, "Get lost princess!" Gretchin rubbed her cheek, and stomped off. Rebeca smirked. Dil and Terence began to fight, and Micah shouted, "Stop fighting!" Dil glared at Micah and punched him. Micah screamed, "Ow!" Terence laughed at the sound of Micah's high voice. Heinz muttered to Perry, "You are s dead if you tell anyone we know each other." Perry punched Heinz and walked away. The camera switched back over to Chris with the last three contestants. Chris said, "Welcome you three." Marshal rapped so fast, nobody could comprehend what he was saying. Melania asked him, "What did you say?" Marshal replied, "I said, yo this is Marshal, I'm a rapper, and my pants are sagging yo." Nikola had a blank expression on her face. Nikola asked, "Are you from New Jersey Marshal?" Marshal shook his head no. Melania saw Gretchin and screamed, "Oh my God, Gretchin!" Gretchin ran over to Melania and they hugged. Gretchin asked, "How's Florida?" Melania replied, "Amazing, how's Beverly Hills?" Gretchin screamed, "Great, I got a new Porsche for my birthday!" Nikola asked Jennifyr, "What's wrong love?" Jennifyr replied, "I'm kinda in the center of a love triangle." Nikola stated, "I've been in one before, it was the summer of '09, and there were two boys, Alexander and Shawn, that would not stop fighting over me, but in the eend, I chose Shawn." Chrissey asked, "Are you still together?" Nikola replied, "No, we broke up the next day." Chrissey had a smirk upon her face. Chris asked the contestants, "Who wants to see the plane?" Nikola stated, "I think the plane looks awful on te outside, maybe add a bold color to it?" Chris glared at Nikola and said, "To the plane door!" Erikk was so anxious that he ran up to the door, and ran into it. Everyone laughed Erikk moaned, "Ow." Chef opened the door, accidentally knocking Erikk off the steps, onto the ground. Chef said, "Woops, sorry dude." Erikk screamed, "Seriously dude!?" Everyone laughed once again. The camera switched over to Chris in the dining hall. Melania asked, "Is this seriously where we're eating? Chris nodded. Melania ran into the confessional and gagged. Melania saw the camera and screamed, "Oh my god, this is disgusting!" Chris said, "Looks like Melania found the confessional." Terence asked, "Why is it in the toilet though?" Chris mumbled, "Because, we get to see everything in there!" Terence replied, "Okay." Chris said, "Moving onto the elimination room." Micah asked, "So um, where's the chapel?" Chris replied, "I don't know one plane that has a chapel." Micah mumbled, "A very good one." Chris said, "Anyways, this is were the Barf Bag Ceremonies will take place. You stamp the passport of the contestant you want to be eliminated. If you don't recieve a barf-bag, you must grab a parachute, and jump out the door." Kyle asked, "How is that safe for sixteen year-olds?" Chris replied, "Who said it was?" Everyone but Chef glared at Chris. Chris said, "Okay, moving on to Economy Class." "This place smells like fart!" Gretchin screamed as she gagged. Chris said, "Chef, I told you to get Owen out of here!" Owen walked out of first class, and said, "Hi everybody!" Chris picked Owen up, and screamed, "Get out!" Owen said, "Fine, and by the way, I ate the rest of the peanuts." Chris yelled, "Nooo!" Chef kicked Owen out of the plane, and asked, "Is it me, or is it 300 pounds lighter?" Everyone laughed. Chris said, "Moving onto first class." Gretchin screamed, "Amazing!" Melania said, "I know, yay!" Kin asked, "Look, I'd laugh if our teams were in Economy Class every week." Chris said, "Now for the teams." Chef shouted, "The Screaming Flight Attendants are: Chrissey, Gretchin, Heinz, Jennifyr, Kin, Melania, Micah, Nicolas, Perry, and Rebeca!" Chris said, "All of you take a seat on those teal bleachers." The contestants sat down on them, and Gretchin screamed, "The paint isn't even dry!" Chris screamed, "Chef, I told you to have them dry!" Chef shouted, "Shut up Chris, the rest of you are the Killer Pilots!" Kyle said, "Very cool!" Chris said, "Now for your challenge, you have to find your backpack on this plane, the first team to have all their members back on their bleachers wins, the team who doesn't is sending someone home, go!" Kyle pulled Jennifyr by the arm, and ran into the confessional. Jennifyr said, "Hey, I'm trying to win a challenge here!" Kyle replied, "Look, I really like you." Jennifyr blushed and kissed Kyle. Kyle said, "So we're together?" Jennifyr nodded and walked out of the confessional. Gretchin screamed, "My backpack!" She picked it up and ran towards the elimination room. Chris muttered to Chef, "You did a bad job hiding them if they already found them. Gretchin put on her pink backpack, and sat down. Erikk was shown in the cargo hold, pressing a button, opening the plane. Kin screamed, "What are you doing!?" Erikk replied, "I don't know." Erikk's foot slipped, and fell out the plane. Kin said, "Hey, my backpack!" He picked it up and left. Erikk was dangling on a rope. He screamed, "Hey, help!" Kin ran into the elimination room, and sat down. Gretchin said, "Nice work teammate." Kin replied, "Thanks." Jennifyr, Kyle, Melania, and Rebeca all found their backpacks. Jennifyr said, "Nice work girls, and Kyle." Kyle replied, "Thanks babe." The couple kissed. Melania said, "Lets get back to the elimination room." Heinz said, "Look, my bag! With safety goggles!" Carolyne, Katarah, and Kelsi found their bags. Katarah said, "Awesome, let's go back to the elimination room!" Jennifyr, Kyle, Melania, and Rebeca arrive into the elimination room. Gretchin and Kin said, "Yeah, 3 more!" Kyle shouted, "I'm the first one from my team here!?" Jennifyr hugged Kyle, and sat down in The Screaming Flight Attendants bleachers. Chris said, "Okay, 5 Flight Attendants, 1 Pilot. Heinz shouted, "I'm here!" The Screaming Flight Attendants cheered. Carolyne, Katarah, and Kelsi ran into the elimination room. Kyle said, "Finally!" Katarah said, "I love the color of these backpacks!" Carolyne asked, "Then why don't you marry it?" Chrissey and Nicolas found their bags. Chrissey said, "Nice work Nicolas!" Nicolas replied, "You too!" Dil, Marshal, and Nikola ran into Economy Class. Dil pointed over at a window. Nikola said, "Our bags!" The three ran towards the elimination room. Chrissey and Nicolas arrived in the elimination room. Jennifyr said, "Nice work you guys!" Chrissey sat down, and said, "Thanks Jen." Nicolas and Heinz high-fived each other. The three ran into the elimination room. Marshal shouted, "Yo, yo, yo, yo, where's our team!?" Kyle replied, "Looking." Dil and Nikola sat down, exhausted. Melania asked, "How can you be tired?" Dil replied, "Cause I'm fat." Jennifyr smirked. Micah and Perry shouted, "The backpacks!" Micah and Perry picked up their bags, and headed towards the elimination room. The camera turned over to Erikk, who just closed the door, letting himself back in. He said, "My bag!" He picked up the bag, and headed towards the elimination room, stepping in front of Micah and Perry. Micah said, "We need a distraction!" Perry pointed behind the juice bar and shouted, "Hey Erikk, the beach is under there!" Erikk screamed, "Woo-hoo!" Maddie and Terence found their bags in the elimination room. Kyle said, "You guys walked right past them." Maddie said, "I know." The camera switched back over to Erikk, Micah, and Perry. Erikk shouted, "There's not a beach here!" Perry shouted back, "No duh, we're in a plane, thanks for the victory!" Erikk ran towards the elimination room. Micah and Perry ran towards the elimination room. Micah said, "Run faster, he's right behind us!" Perry shouted, "Okay!" Micah and Perry ran into the elimination room. Jennifyr screamed, "Yes, we won!" Erikk ran in, and screamed, "What, no!" Chris said, "And the winners are The Screaming Flight Attendants!" The Screaming Flight Attendants cheered. Chef said, "Enjoy first class!" Chris said, "Killer Pilots, time for someone to leave!" The Killer Pilots glared at Erikk. Erikk said, "What?" Chris said, "Go into the confessional, and stamp the passport of the person you want out!" Katarah said, "Thanks a lot Erikk!" Marshal said, "Yo, yo, yo, you Erikk!" Kyle glared at Erikk's passport. Carolyne said, "I vote for Erikk." Erikk stamped Marshal's passport. Chris said, "Okay, the first three barf-bags go to: Katarah, Maddie, and Nikola!" The three girls cheered. Chris said, "Dil, Kelsi, and Kyle!" Kelsi screamed, "Yes!" Chris said, "The next two go to: Carolyne and Terence!" Carolyne smacked Chris as she claimed her barf-bag. Erikk asked, "Who voted for me?" Chris said, "And the final one goes to........ Marshal!" Marshal shouted, "Yeah! Yo, yo, yo, yo, you're out Erikk!" Erikk shouted, "You'll all pay!" Carolyne took off her high heel and threw it at Erikk, causing him to fall out of the plane. Chris said, "Well, 1 down, there's 19 left on: Total.. Drama.. Plane.. Ride!"